Petites souris
by Sad-idette
Summary: Steve est réveillé toutes les nuits par un bruit de grattement étrange. Croyant à des souris, il en toucha deux mots à Stark. Mais la vérité n'est parfois pas celle que l'on croit. [Steve/Tony] & [Bruce/Clint]


Petites souris.

_Frot frot frot frot frot..._

Steve ouvrit brusquement les yeux puis soupira. Il était confortablement allongé sur son matelas, relaxant ses muscles et profitant du calme de la nuit, sans compter sur ce bruit agaçant. Il l'entendait pratiquement tous les soirs. Ou plutôt toutes les nuits depuis quelques dizaines de jours.

La première fois qu'il entendit ce bruit étrange, il se trouvait également sur son lit et avait cru à un bruit dû à la hauteur de la tour. Le vent pouvait-il faire ce genre de son ? La deuxième fois qu'il l'entendit, deux jours plus tard, il pensa à un meuble, sauf que presque aucun meuble n'était en bois dans ce décor moderne.

Au bout que la cinquième fois, l'image d'une petite souris s'imposa à son esprit. Durant la guerre, les soldats avaient souvent ce genre de compagnie dans les tentes remplies d'hommes et empestant la sueur. Le bruit n'était pas exactement le même mais cela était surement dû à la charpente. Il devait en parler à Stark le lendemain mais malheureusement, ses oublis et les situations ne l'aidaient pas tellement. Stark était toujours moqueur mais moins... cassant, dans la limite de ses possibilités.

Voilà deux semaines que cela durait et les frottements se faisaient entendre pratiquement tous les soirs. Si des souris s'installaient vraiment dans la tour, JARVIS en aurait informé Stark qui aurait appelé une équipe de décontamination, que ce soit la nuit ou non. De toute façon, il n'avait pas cette notion du temps. Il disait que s'il n'était pas fatigué, il n'irait pas se coucher juste pour faire plaisir à la lune ou au soleil. Il dormait seulement quand il en avait vraiment besoin, que ce soit la journée ou la nuit.

Contrairement à lui, Steve était réglé comme une horloge et il n'allait pas se lever ou réveiller Stark pour de probables souris maintenant. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent peu à peu et il s'endormit.

[####]

Le Captain ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira largement avant de se lever. Il enfila rapidement un tee-shirt et sortit pour se diriger vers le salon en silence. La pièce était calme et fraiche malgré le soleil qui inondait déjà presque entièrement le building. Steve était toujours le premier levé, sauf quand Stark sortait tout juste de son atelier et passait rapidement par le salon pour lui souhaiter une "bonne nuit" avant de disparaître, ses yeux sombres se fermant contre sa volonté.

Steve se servit un grand verre de lait bien frais et fit glisser son regard bleu sur l'horloge. Il était vraiment tôt, ses habitudes ne le quittèrent définitivement jamais. Il en profita pour sortir sur la terrasse, laissant la baie vitrée ouverte, et s'octroya un petit moment au calme. Les rayons du soleil encore jeune lui couvraient le visage et le vent courait sur son corps.

Il appréciait vraiment cette nouvelle vie même si au début il avait été géné de vivre dans un tel luxe. Après la première séparation des Avengers, chacun partant de son côté, les ennemis, quels qu'ils soient, pouvaient facilement s'en prendre à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Stark fut le premier attaqué, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Les Avengers se rassemblèrent de nouveau, Steve fut le premier à porter secours à Iron Man.

Il n'y avait finalement pas grand chose mais Fury leur proposa, ou ordonna, de ne plus se séparer, du moins pas autant. Stark invita donc ses collègues dans sa tour. Tous acceptèrent sauf Thor qui repartit pour Asgard, attendant avec impatience son couronnement.

"Captain ?" Survint une voix. Steve sursauta légèrement et se retourna. Clint se tenait dans l'embrasure des larges vitres. Il aperçut également Bruce servir des boissons chaudes dans des tasses. Le blond se leva en souriant.

"Je ne suis pas le seul lève-tôt apparemment !

-En effet." Répondit son collègue. Ils rentrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre dans la grande pièce pour rejoindre Bruce qui tendit un café brûlant à Clint, un autre verre de lait pour Steve et une tisane pour lui-même. Ils parlèrent peu, profitant du calme, puis Tony entra théâtralement dans le salon.

"Bonjour !" Lança-t-il joyeusement en levant les mains. "Vous m'attendiez ?" Reprit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant un peu plus.

"La ferme Stark ! Votre égo est tellement grand qu'on a l'impression d'être écrasé." Coupa Natasha en passant la porte.

"Des compliments dès le réveil ? Je suis touché !" Répliqua le milliardaire en allant se servir un café. "Désolé Clint, je crois qu'elle a jeté son dévolu sur moi ! Pas trop jaloux j'espère !?

-Stark, si vous ne la fermez pas dans la seconde, je vous plante ma cuillère entre les deux yeux." S'énerva Clint pendant que Bruce souriait derrière son mug en observant l'agent. Steve leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas devenir la source de moqueries de Tony. Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté du Captain, le sourire toujours accroché au visage.

"Et vous Steve ?" Questionna l'ingénieur en l'observant intensément. Le blond attrapa sa tasse. Voilà encore quelque chose qui durait depuis quelques jours, il l'appelait par son prénom.

"Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorgée. Tony inspira et ouvrit la bouche mais semblait hésiter ou réfléchir puis parla enfin.

"C'est la première fois que nous prenons le petit déjeuner ensemble ? Même si Thor n'est pas là." Il ne regardait plus Steve, il semblait avoir subitement changé de sujet.

"Possible." Envoya Natasha en soupirant avant de mordre dans une tartine de beurre.

"On ressemble un peu à une famille !" Clint haussa les sourcils et regarda le milliardaire pour vérifier s'il avait vraiment débloqué. Natasha fit de même alors que Bruce baillait sans bruit en se protégeant de sa main. Ayant eu au moins une réaction, Stark continua.

"Bruce le petit garçon sage qui ne fait jamais de caprice." Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui en souriant tranquillement.

"Clint le deuxième garçon qui s'amuse à jouer les indiens et à lancer des choses pointues sur tout le monde et n'importe quoi." Grognement du côté de l'agent pendant que les autres gloussaient. Steve crut pendant un moment que Bruce, qui se cachait toujours derrière sa tasse, avait envoyé un discret clin d'oeil à l'archer.

"Natasha est la petite fille chérie acrobate, bagarreuse et au coeur de pierre." Clint pouffa mais un regard de la femme dissuada les autres de faire de même.

"Et pour finir..." Stark se tourna vers Steve qui patientait tranquillement, attendant les moqueries. "Captain et moi-même sommes les parents comblés et très amoureux !" Finit-il d'une voix mielleuse en se penchant vers le bond et en lui faisant les yeux papillon. Ce dernier resta quelque peu étonné. Clint et Bruce gloussaient alors que Natasha avait un sourire en coin.

"Stark n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit..." Souffla la rousse en sortant son téléphone.

"Au contraire, j'ai très bien dormi !" Répliqua l'intéressé.

"Mais combien de temps, telle est la question." Fit Bruce en s'étirant largement, Clint l'observant du coin de l'oeil.

"Figurez-vous, très cher Banner, que mon corps, beaucoup plus habitué au..." Steve n'écoutait plus. Il se souvint subitement, grâce à cette conservation, de cette nuit et donc du bruit de grattement. Il devait informer Stark des probables souris. Il se reconnecta de nouveau au débat plutôt agité.

"Oui oui, bien sûr. Tu es un super-homme ou un mutant et nous de pauvres humains qui dorment." Souffla Clint.

"Parle pour toi..." Fit Bruce d'un air mélancolique. L'archer posa sur lui un regard confus et voulut dire quelque chose mais Stark le prit de court, ne se souciant pas du docteur.

"Je préfère "super mutant génie et sexy" ! Le terme convient mieux." Natasha et Steve restèrent imperturbables alors que Clint et Bruce grognaient ou levaient les yeux au ciel. Le milliardaire arborait un large sourire, la conversation était apparemment close. Le Captain en profita.

"Stark." Appela-t-il, le susnommé se tournant vivement vers lui. "Je crois que vous avez un problème...

-Sans blagues !" Le coupa l'archer qui se levait en s'étirant pour aller ranger les tasses vides.

"Non, je veux dire que cette nuit j'ai...

-Oui Steve." Déclara l'ingénieur. Le blond commença à en avoir marre qu'on le coupe sans arrêt. "Je le sais que vous rêvez de moi et de mon corps irrésistible." Se moqua-t-il avant de partir dans un petit rire.

"Stark." S'agaça le Captain. "Il y a des souris dans votre charpente au-dessus de ma chambre." L'effet fut immédiat, Tony se redressa alors que Bruce jetait un rapide coup d'oeil à Clint qui se pinçait les lèvres. Natasha releva rapidement les yeux avant de les ramener sur son téléphone.

"Des souris ? Sous mon toit ?

-Quoi ? Le super mutant génie et sexy a peur des souris ?" Railla la femme.

"Ces bêtes peuvent transporter des maladies." Intervint Bruce, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Elles peuvent surtout détruire mon bâtiment !" Se plaignit le propriétaire.

"T'exagère pas un peu là ?" Soupira Clint.

"C'est juste que ça fait du bruit et ça me réveille la nuit..." Finit Steve, ne croyant pas recevoir autant de réactions.

"Il faut appeler une équipe de décontamination de suite !" Fit Tony en se relevant.

"Laisse-moi juste planter des flèches dans ces bestioles et fini." Intervint Clint précipitamment.

"Tu veux jouer à l'indien dès le matin ?" Se moqua le milliardaire.

"Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr non plus. Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de faire déplacer une équipe entière." Reprit le blond.

"Autant en avoir le coeur net. JARVIS !" Appela Tony.

"Monsieur ?

-Appelle une équipe pour...

-Attends un peu." Le coupa Clint en soupirant. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, attendant des explications. L'agent glissa un regard vers Bruce qui, après une hésitation, haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" Demanda Steve, croyant louper quelque chose d'important.

"C'est moi." Révéla Clint.

"Toi quoi ?" S'impatienta Stark.

"C'est moi qui gratte toutes les nuits à la porte de Bruce, c'est notre... code, en quelque sorte." Le silence se fit pendant que Bruce souriait tranquillement en observant l'archer. Steve crut comprendre mais il voulait en être sûr.

"Euh... De quoi ?" Questionna-t-il, gêné. Ce fut apparemment le déclic pour réveiller ses collègues.

"Oh non !" Gloussa Stark non sans moqueries. "Vous couchez ensemble !?" Finit-il avant de continuer à pouffer. On ne pouvait pas être plus claire. Steve comprit alors pourquoi il n'entendait le bruit qu'une fois par nuit.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?" Demanda Natasha, visiblement curieuse. Bruce haussa les épaules.

"Pour être tranquille.

-Eh bien, pour une surprise." Commenta Steve. Tony se retourna vivement vers lui.

Ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça deux hommes ensemble ?

-Pas du tout !" S'indigna le blond. "Au contraire, je suis heureux pour vous. Et maintenant, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter pour votre tour." Steve tentait une moquerie mais le milliardaire semblait ravi de la réponse.

"On peut arrêter, pour le bruit si..." Commença Bruce avant que le Captain ne l'arrête.

"Pas du tout, ça ne me dérange pas." Il sourit alors au couple apparemment libéré d'un poids. Il était déjà assez gêné de les avoir démasqués malgré eux, alors il n'allait pas leur demander d'arrêter leur "code".

"Ah... Quelle belle journée !" Prononça Stark, un large sourire aux lèvres et les yeux braqués sur le Captain.

[####]

Steve s'écroula sur son lit et s'enroula dans les draps frais. Stark avait voulu fêter le nouveau couple, qui restait tout de même discret, ne voulant pas tellement s'afficher. Le Captain fut aussi agréablement surpris que leur relation ne soit pas seulement physique, il était vraiment heureux pour eux.

_Frot frot frot frot frot frot_

Steve sourit tendrement, imaginant Clint entrant doucement dans la chambre et s'allongeant à côté de Bruce en lui disant "je voulais te serrer dans mes bras" ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est tellement romantique. Puis il pouffa en pensant que c'était peut-être lui qui était romantique, ses collègues faisaient surement autre chose.

_Frot frot frot frot frot frot_

Steve fronça les sourcils, le bruit s'était étrangement rapproché. Il avait même l'impression qu'on grattait à sa porte. Peut-être y avait-il vraiment des souris.

_Frot frot frot frot frot frot_

Le grattement devint légèrement insistant. Le blond se redressa sur le matelas, fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Le son venait bien de sa porte. Il se leva en silence et ouvrit la porte en laissant sa main sur la poignée. Il fut vraiment surpris de voir Tony, un sourire trainant sur ses lèvres.

"Bonsoir Captain !" Envoya-t-il joyeusement mais assez faiblement pour ne pas alerter ses collègues dans les chambres voisines.

"Stark ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ?" Demanda Steve en jetant un regard dans le couloir avant d'être coupé par la main du brun qui se posa sans gêne sur sa bouche. Steve l'observa, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

"Alors, tu ne m'invites pas ? J'ai fait le code !" Prononça Tony sans bouger. Steve eut peur de comprendre. Alors le milliardaire enleva sa main pour la poser sur le torse massif de son collègue qui bredouillait lamentablement. Stark fit apparaître ses dents blanches dans un sourire, il sentait le coeur du Captain battre la chamade à travers le léger tee-shirt. Il repoussa doucement son collègue et entrait lentement mais surement dans la chambre.

La main de Steve glissa sur la poignée jusqu'à la lâcher, n'opposant aucune résistance, trop stupéfait pour réagir. Tony entra complètement dans la pièce, se rapprochant du blond et l'observant droit dans les yeux. Le brun fit glisser sa main sur la nuque puissante et colla finalement ses lèvres sur celles de Steve en fermant la porte derrière lui avec son pied.

* * *

Bonsoir - Bonjour ! Me revoilà, pour ceux qui ne m'avait pas oublié ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais rien posté et même que je n'étais pas venu ici ! J'espère que ce court OS vous plait, que je n'ai pas tout perdu (vu tout le temps que j'ai passé sans écrire !) et que je ne me m'attarde pas sur les détails inutiles (comme j'ai l'habitude de faire, comme maintenant !)

Bref, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et j'espère aussi que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Merci au passage à Quetsche et à Layjalu ! Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
